The Orphan Diaries
by I lOvE FrEd WeAsLeY
Summary: Each person in a very interesting orphan family started a diary. you get to read them! Lot's of great characters and relationships and action and many thrilling things like that. pretty simple read except 1st chap
1. Penny

a/n: the people in my story are all people. They aren't animals, but it has pretty much the same setting and characters.

Penny

Dear grandfather,

I've decided instead of the overused Dear Diary, I will write your name. Teeny is making me write in here so I mind as well make this interesting. Here's a summary of my life so far. I'll be as poetic as I can, but don't expect me to like it.

All the windows are open right now, letting in the misty morning air that smells like lavender.

I'm up already, watering my flowers in my faded gray hat. The hat is the kind that men wore in the 30s and the only thing I have left of my grandfather.

Sometimes I miss him so much. Sometimes it's unbearable. At these times I lock myself in my little attic room and hold the hat in my hands and just inhale his smell still left on it, barely. Salty like sunflower seeds…

I miss my house so much. I cannot bring myself to call it my "old" house. A little yellow cottage by the sea. Can't you picture it? A garden with sunflowers growing taller then me and even a white picket fence. Can't you see the big shady trees blowing in the ocean breeze and an old man with gray hair and a deep voice sweeping up a little bright-eyed red head in his arms? That was my life for as long as I remember.

I vaguely remember my mom and dad. My mother, Evelyn, was devastatingly beautiful but admittedly vain and not a very good mother to me. My father was an honest man, a soldier. But being a soldier is risky. He died. On my second birthday. My mother dropped my cake and ran from the room crying. She died a month later, on one of her long walks. She froze to death in the November evening. She was so beautiful but so pale in her coffin. My grandfather held my hand and wouldn't let me look at her, but I still saw. And nothing will make me forget.

Then my happy years. My grandfather was so good to me in the warm house with such an abundance of sunflowers and, dare I be so cliché to say, love.

Then he died in his bed that was so high off the ground that I had to climb on his side table to get on it. It was pouring rain outside. It was a Sunday. It was my birthday. My birthday is the worst day of the year. The worst day of my life.

Do you feel sorry for me? You shouldn't. I was moved here to this strange little town, Spince. It's sort of an orphan oasis. Orphans live all around the town and the adults take care of us. It's an odd country town, surrounded on three sides by cliffs too high to climb and at the south end of town an ocean. My favorite spot, besides my garden (filled with- what else? – sunflowers).

There are no cars and no roads save the worn foot paths. Trees shade almost every inch of town and a river runs through the middle down to the ocean. In the middle of town is where the adults live. It's called the town square.

There is the store when Tom Nook lives with his wife Mrs. Nook, the café, the museum, and the town hall. The town square is the closest thing to civilization we have around here.

I share a house with the twins who are my age (18), Teeny and Squisy, and Roscoe, the baby of the family. Not really a baby, but spoiled as the youngest(8). I've come to love them so much.

And then there's Ben. Ben…

He comes to the café once a week and plays his guitar and the whole town comes. What no one else knows is that… I love him. I absolutely love him and he loves me and-

Roscoe is awake. He's poking his nose in my room. I suppose this has been enough journaling for one day, huh?

Au Revoir,

Penny


	2. Roscoe

Roscoe

Dear… um… fish,

Oh sorry. I guess you were expecting something else. But Penny says if she has to do this dumb diary business she wasn't going to write to a diary. Because Dear is how you start letters, right? And that's what Mrs. Nook calls me. She's nice. She ruffles my hair and cuts it sometimes. She cuts it all nice and short and spiky. I wanted to dye it green, but she makes me keep my boring old brown!

But anyway… So who wants to write letters to a diary? I'd rather write to a fish. So I will. Ha!

I just finished breakfast. Scrambled eggs. I'm starting to get squirrelly. That's what Teeny calls me. A squirrel. But I'm not.

That's it! Enough of this writing business. I've got to go play with my best friend Mathew and visit Mrs. Nook and look at the clouds and go swimming and…

It's summer! You can't expect me to sit here and write.

I'm outta here,

Roscoe


	3. Teeny

Teeny

Dear Journal,

I don't know what everyone in this family is doing, writing something other then diary but Roscoe was proud that he thought of the _genius_ heading of dear FISH.

I'm a journal person, though. Not a diary person. My sister, Squisy is a diary person though. Definitely.

When I saw the two-for-one dollar sale at Nook's yesterday I couldn't resist buying these nice leather journals. Red for me, yellow for Squisy, green for Roscoe, and blue for Penny. I'm making them all write in them. After much grumbling and a war of words that only Penny and I could have, I convinced her to take it.

I'm so different from my sister Squisy. She's so delicate. By far the beauty of the family. She has wavy blonde hair and pale porcelain skin. Amber colored eyes, brought out by the white summer dress she always wears, in the Egyptian style, with gold sparkles around the waist.

I can't put up with any of _that_. My light brown hair is cut short and my skin is freckled and tan. My only accessory is my silver glasses. I run around town and fish and talk with my friends and write and am an all-around tomboy.

Not too many people live in town. Besides my family there's my best friends sweet Sable and witty, mischievous Poncho. There's also Roscoe's friend Mathew (they get into so much trouble together), Penny's friend sensible Robin, and Squisy's only friend (she's picky) the somewhat snobby Elise, and the obnoxious axel. All orphans of course. Spince is orphan city. Well, it's not even a city. It barely covers an acre.

It's summer again and I'm just waiting for something interesting to happen. I think I'll go to the café with Poncho. I need some cheering up. I'm bored with country life.

Of course I'd die in the city without my trees and birds, but maybe just once in a while something worth noting could occur…

Later Gator,

Teeny


	4. Squisy

Squisy

Dear Diary,

I'm exhausted. I've been working all day. I'm the only person in this house that cleans or cooks. I don't know what they'll do once I'm gone. When I'm married. Because I intend on getting married.

I don't care much about love, which is something Teeny can't understand. Her and her ideals. I just want to get out of here. Roscoe and Teeny and even Penny now don't mind the country. But when Elise talks about the big city where she used to live with her movie star mother I know I can't stay here. The first respectable man who comes here and asks, I'll allow myself to be swept off my feet and into a glamorous city life.

I really _do_ have a preference in a man. Rich, first of all, refined, calls me Darling, intelligent, good dancer. Until I meet him I'm known to be a bit of a flirt around here. The guys around here are just country hicks. They're fun to flirt around with, but nothing serious of course. Now Ben, he's worldly. He'll probably be rich and famous with his talents too. I think I'll keep my eye on that one.

Oh diary, I suppose you think I'm a horrible snob. I'm not really, I just know what I have to do to get somewhere in the world. I have my silly daydreams as much as the next girl, but I'm willing to but those ideals aside to _survive_.

sigh,

Squisy.


	5. PennyPenny

Penny

It's Sunday today, the best day of the week. I practically skipped down to the café at 6:30 pm and couldn't help smiling a contented smile as I entered. I bought a cup of coffee and sat down at a table by the window.

"Is that my Penny?" a voice like chocolate and coffee filled my ears. I smiled and, with a quick look around to check that the café was empty, ran and jumped into Ben's arms.

"Help me set up?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded and we stepped onto the small stage.

Soon the café filled with people. Teeny came in, laughing loudly with Poncho, her arm around Sable's shoulders.

Squishy came in with Elise, fiddling with Poncho's curly black hair as she passed and batting her long eyelashes at Ben. My heart went cold.

Then Ben looked up at me and he rolled his eyes and shrugged it off. I put on my best smile for him and turned my back to Squisy, the shameless flirt.

Roscoe ran in with Mathew. Mathew tried to persuade Brewster, the gruff café waiter, to let him have coffee, but we didn't want him bouncing off the walls so he sat pouting in the corner. Roscoe climbed into my lap and told me about his day, chasing crabs and seagulls at the beach. Robin came in and sat down next to me, Axel trailing her as usual. He just won't leave her alone.

"Is that great oaf still following me?" she whispered. I grinned and nodded. She sighed.

"I'm jealous of you and your perfect love life," she said. She was the only person who I had confided in about Ben.

"Oh yes, perfect. Especially the part where I only see him once a week and where we can't tell anyone about it for the sake of his work and where Miss go-for-anything-that-breathes over there," I motioned to Squisy, "can't keep her hands off of him."

"What're you talking about?" Roscoe asked, so innocently that we had to laugh.

"Nothin hon. Boring girl stuff," I answered maternally. He grimaced and we laughed again. Then I sighed loudly and laid my head on Robin's shoulder. She was such a good friend. She was stable and sensible and she really did look like a robin, with her long arms and legs and tiny waist. She had long blond hair and freckles and Axel was mad about her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Benjamin Kyle Kirk Slider is here once again to perform," Brewster announced, the lights dimming.

"Hey guys. I've got a new song tonight that I think you'll like. So here it is, _Nickel's Song,"_ Ben said, with a meaningful look toward me. At first I didn't get it. Why on earth would he write a song about a Nickel? But the Robin squeezed my hand and I understood. Nickel? Penny. Penny's Song.

My heart beat fast and I felt tears came to my eyes. It was beautiful. I closed my eyes and let the lyrics drum into my head.

When it was over people started to leave. I lingered behind on the pretense of helping Ben pack up. When we were alone I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. We walked in silence by the seashore for a while.

"Ben. How can we keep this a secret anymore?" I asked, looking up into his brown eyes. He pulled me close to him.

"We'll tell them. Just not yet," he promised. I nodded and twilight fell on us, standing on the beach with the waves lapping at our feet.


	6. SquisySquisy

Squisy

Today Elise and I decided to go for a visit to the city. We got in a taxi in our finest dresses and gossiped until the sparkling skyline appeared in front of us. I squealed and felt like the most glamorous lady in Crystal City as we shopped in the most fashionable stores. I flashed my brightest smile at the mature city guys in their blazers and sunglasses.

It was an enchanted day. I know this is the life I was meant for. As soon as I find myself a suave man like those city guys, I'm outta here.

But when I got back I was walking home when I saw Poncho leaving my house. I was in such high spirits that I didn't even pay attention to the stark contrast between him and the boys I had seen today.

"Teeny said you were in the city all day," he stated.

"Oh yes I was wonderful," I sighed.

"Why do you wanna go hang out with those snobs anyway?" he grumbled.

"The city _men_," I smirked with emphasis, "compared to these country _boys_."

He broke out into a smile.

"Yea? Well you should take a look at us _country boys_," he said, raising his eyebrows and running his hand along my back as he walked away.

"_What in the WORLD just happened?"_ I wondered wildly. Was country boy just… smooth? I was in a daze as I stumbled through the door.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Teeny questioned when she saw me.

"I have no idea," I replied.


	7. TeenyTeeny

Teeny

Dear journal,

Squisy has been acting odd lately. _Very_ odd. Ever since she came back from her _fabulous_ shopping spree…

**What are you writing?**

That's Poncho. He's BUTTING INTO MY BUSINESS!

**If it's your business, it's mine too!**

I'm rolling my eyes at you.

**Oh! Ha, I just read that first sentence! Squisy's always weird.**

_Think we'll all agree with that._

That was sable just now. Why is everyone writing in my journal???

_Well fine! If you sniff don't want us to…_

**Then we will anyway!**

All right, they're gone. I had to grab the pencils from their hands. I'm going for a walk. I'll write again when I'm done.

An hour later…

Hi again. Sable had to go home for supper, so Poncho and I walked alone.

"So Squisy's been acting weird?" he asked.

"Yea. She walks around in sort of a confused daze and smiles at the oddest times," I said.

"Sounds like she's in love," Poncho diagnosed.

"And how would you know about _that_, country boy?" I asked, using the name fondly where Squisy would have considered it insulting.

"Don't know much about the love Squisy's after, but I do know something," he replied.

"Well _there's_ news!" I cried. With that, I turned and dove headfirst into the waiting ocean.

He laughed and cannon-balled in after me. There's just something about swimming in your clothes that makes me feel alive. I turned around but Poncho wasn't there.

"Ponch-ooooooooooooo!" I screamed the last syllable as he grabbed my legs and pulled me under the water.

I came up gasping for air and splashed him in the face.

Then we climbed onto the shore and lay in the sun.

"So what _do _you know about love?" I asked him, grinning.

"It's supposed to be simple and honest. No complications. I couldn't stand a city girl like your sister," he said.

"And I can't stand any boy at all!" I announced. We laughed and walked home


	8. RoscoeRoscoe

Roscoe

Dear fish,

Today a guy came to town! His name is Dean. He's apprenticing at the museum and he's really nice! He played hide-and-seek with Mathew and I today!

He wears funny clothes, too. Always a tie and big glasses. I tried on his glasses but I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face!

Squisy think he's weerd (wiird? Weird? Wired? I don't know!!), but I like him! He told me a secret. He's trying to grow a mustache so he'll look… um… re…fined! Refined, that's the word. But it just won't grow. Ha ha!

Bye bye,

Rascal

Roscoe

Heehee.


	9. SquisySquisySquisy

a/n: Hey guys! I love those two people on my hit list (hit like on my stats. Not hit like I'm gonna kill you) who read all the way through!! Tell me if you think of a title (one in desperately needed)

Squisy

Guess what? A true city boy finally moved into town! Guess what else? HE'S A NERD. His name is Dean. I mean, really! What good could come of a name like _that_ ?

He wears a different _plaid_ tie every day and these thick glasses that make him look like a bug!

So I suppose a lesson is to be learned of this. Not all city men are like I thought. Some are- dare I say? - worse then country boys!!

I had a dream last night. I was on an island, all by myself. Suddenly Poncho appeared and smiled and the sun fell on him just right… and when I reached out for him he disappeared. In his place stood _Dean_, smiling goofily in his dorky old sweater vest. It was more like a nightmare I suppose.

I'm getting more and more overwhelmed. Roscoe comes in tracking mud all over and Teeny shoved a pile of soaking wet clothes in my hands with no explanation. I'm not meant for this! I'm forced to be like a common housewife, when really that's all I want to be!! A housewife!!!

sigh sigh and one more sigh

As short as this entry is, I'm _quite_ done with this sad page.

-Squisy


	10. PennyPennyPenny

Penny

Dear Grandfather,

Things are going badly here. Squisy is irritable and snippy as always, but often we'll find her lost in thought. She denies she was spacing off if we ask her about it.

Teeny acts fine of course, she's our rock. But I can see some change in her. Some static electricity, crackling in the air. Waiting for something big to happen.

Roscoe is fine of course. The picture of innocence, a joy in our lives.

And then there's me… I'm not good.

Yesterday was another Sunday. I've had this journal for about a week now. I'll put the date in from now on.

But anyway, after his performance, I took my usual walk with Ben.

"Ben. Where do you go all through the week?" I asked.

"Lot's of different towns. I catch rides with friends or friendly strangers. Play wherever, and get enough money to live on," he said. We walked in silence for a while.

"I want to come with you," I broke the silence sharply. He looked up in alarm.

"Penny… Pen… baby…" he started.

"No! Remember when we used to make fun of those people who used pet names to get people to do what they want?!" I yelled.

"Sorry. Penny. Penny. I'm sorry," he pleaded. I looked into his eyes and my desire to hurt him dissolved. I sighed.

"It's all right. I'm sorry. I'm just…" I trailed off and wiped my eyes.

"Lonely," he finished. I met his gaze again.

"Lonely."

a/n: sorry my chapters are so short lately. And by the way.

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

I have zero reviews! Come on.


	11. TeenyTeenyTeeny

Teeny

Peer pressure. It is terrible. It seems like all anybody wants to do around here is find a man and get married!

Yesterday Squisy actually asked me why I'm not interested in boys.

"Because there's more to life, that's why!" I said angrily.

There is no one around here who meets my standards, and you know what? MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED! The only life anyone can think of is marrying and moving away. MAYBE I LOVE SPINCE! MAYBE I WANT TO JUST STAY HERE AND BE HAPPY! Maybe boys are a waste of my time.

Oh what's the use? No one is going to listen to me anyway. I'll just go on and waste my life away, trying to fit in and be one of the crowd. One in the mass of people walking slowly and blindly toward their shared destiny, pushing and shoving as if there's not enough future left to go around.

a/n: good news! I have the whole story fully planned out now.


	12. RoscoeRoscoeRoscoe

Roscoe

Dear fish,

Having sisters is a lot of work! Squisy and Teeny had a fight about boys, of all things! Penny tried to make me come outside so we wouldn't hear the yelling but I wouldn't leave.

Stop it I yelled, Teeny doesn't have to marry anyone if she doesn't want to! Gee Squisy.

Oops. Penny is looking over my work. PENNY THIS IS A SECRET JURNAL!! She says I need to write with… um……. quo-ta-tion marks. Oh. Sorry.

See? NOTHING is easy! Not even writing.

Penny is sad. I can tell. I'm tryin' to figure out why. Oh look, I can use those quotation things:

"Hello, I'm using good writing skills," said the rabbit.

Heehee rabbits don't really talk. But I did a good job, huh?

Wish me luck in managing 3 sisters!


	13. SquisySquisySquisySquisy

Squisy  
Today I was at the museum, looking at some painting s and honestly, utterly bored. That dorky kid, Dean came up to me. He has hair the color of rabbit fu, like those wild rabbits you see that are grayish-brown. He had eyes like a bunny, too, and even some rabbit mannerisms; Jittery movements and a careful walk.  
"Ello Squisy!" he said with a strong English accent, "What are you looking for?"  
"Um… Just looking for something… interesting. Hard to find interesting stuff in this place, isn't it?" I said carefully, trying not to offend him.  
"Oh no! Not at all. Come upstairs, and I'll show you my favorite place!" He cried excitedly. Oh joy. This is going to be fun, I thought sarcastically.  
He led me up a small marble staircase. The room we stepped into was small and circular with books lining the walls and a huge telescope by the open window. It had gotten dark while I was in here, boring myself to death, and the sky was inky black.  
"This is the observatory," he said proudly. I gave him a blank look.  
"You look at the stars," he explained. I rolled my eyes as he turned and began fiddling with the telescope. I needed an escape plan, and fast!  
"Wow, that sure is cool. Um… what's your favorite constellation?" I asked distractedly, proud of my vocabulary but also frantic trying to think of an excuse. It was far past dinner time, it was summer so no homework, Teeny was out fishing so she couldn't need me for anything…  
"Oh, definitely the Ormang! (**a/n: dunno anything bout astronomy, so I just made that up. Sorry!) **See? It's the one all the way to the right, in the shape of the diamond with the criss-crosses inside it?" he led me to the telescope and reluctantly I looked through. I gasped. I saw it! A mass of jumbled stars became a clear picture and suddenly I could see them everywhere! There, toward the bottom, was a goat! On the left, a flying horse! It was like looking at clouds, but more substantial, more real.  
"I see it!" I cried.  
"Good job! Most people can't see them for a while! See, this one only comes out from July to early September. See that other one, that one about halfway along from Ormang, to the left? That's the Dancers," he asked.  
"Oh, it's beautiful!" I sighed. I meant it, too. It was a glittering picture in the sky, prettier then a city skyline or the neon signs of Main Street.

"The ancient Greeks first began looking at the stars and recording their movements," he explained.

"Wait, so they move?" I asked. He smiled and explained. I found myself listening intently about these burning structures, light-years away.

"Yea, so in late October an interesting cluster of stars appear off that way," he pointed, "and I think the name originated from…"

He continued and, unlike his usual white noise-droning, I was listening and even understanding. Names and movements and seasons filled my head and I enjoyed it. I soaked up this knowledge and felt something click in my brain. I knew this was important.

"So, do you want to chart some of the constellations?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He handed me a complicated looking piece of paper with marks and scribbles all over it.

"Just tell me what section the constellations are in each night and graph their movement," he said.

"All right. But tomorrow I get to teach _you_ something," I replied.

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"How to dress," I laughed and ran down the stairs and out into the night air. I glanced down at the chart. Maybe I could keep track of a couple of these stars… Maybe just for a while… I walked home and sat at the kitchen table by the big window, staring at the sky and scribbling notes the best I could. I had no idea if I was doing this right.

_You're not going to be a natural at this right away_ I reminded myself. I was glad that I could still see, faintly, the Ormang. It wasn't as clear without a telescope.

"Let's see… the brightest star of that constellation is over on this square and…" I went through the graph, slowly figuring it out.

Up until now the only stars I ever thought about were the movie ones.


	14. PennyPennyPennyPenny

Penny

Saturday, July 31

Dear Grandfather,

There is a great change in Squisy. She brought home some space graph or something and is trying to explain about star movements and a mumble jumble of words like that.

It's been almost a week since that happened and she's gone to the museum every day. I've found her in avid discussion with Dean. Luckily it looks as if Squisy has banished his slicked down hairstyle in favor of a windblown look. Very British soccer player! Still a far shot from cute though.

I just realized I haven't been outside since last Sunday. I won't be out again until tomorrow, either. Wow. I used to be so close to nature. What have I been doing? Watching trash TV, listening to Ben's recordings, wishing he was here…

I'm pathetic. What happened to that strong, independent girl who has been through so much? That girl with the attitude who could spend a whole day sitting in a tree, singing a song no one has ever heard of? You know what?

I'm going to take this journal outside.

A couple minutes later…

I am now lying in a patch of grass under a tree. There's not even a building in sight. Wow… this is nice. It's late evening and the air smells nice and feels fresh.

What happened to this? I just keep asking myself that. Who is this lovesick, daydreaming, faint-hearted girl who watches soap operas in Spanish that I can't even understand and goes to bed in front of a flickering television set? Time for some changes?


	15. Teeny!

Teeny

Something exciting has happened! Poncho was hanging out at my house and he kept glancing at Squisy. By the 23rd time, I figured I should do something about it.

"Poncho," I whispered.

"Yea?"

"Go talk to her," I grinned.

"What?!" he cried, "who?"

"Squisy," I said. He shook his head and tried to laugh it off.

"Squisy? No way," he rolled his eyes unconvincingly. I crossed my arms.

"Oh… oh fine. Will you talk to her for me?" he broke down.

"Well this was sudden," I remarked. He nodded.

"I just realized there's more to her," he answered lovingly. I pretended to gag.

"All right. Tuesday at seven," I said. He looked at me blankly.

"_date_," I whispered. His eyes got wide and he hurried out the door. Now to handle Squisy.

"Hey Squisy?" I tried to sound innocent. She came in from the kitchen where she was to the living room.

"Yea?" she asked, just like Poncho.

"How do you feel about Poncho?" I smiled now. I couldn't help myself.

"What do you mean? You mean the country boy? Ha! What a simpleton!" she scoffed. I stared her down. We locked eyes and I dared her- _just dared her_- to continue with this obvious lie.

"Oh fine. He's cute I guess. Sorta. Kinda. A lot. Oh whatever!" she mumbled.

"Great! You're going to dinner on Tuesday at seven!" I said loudly and ran upstairs before she could say anything.

Mwah ha ha. I am a fabulous matchmaker!!

a/n: REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY! Please tell me if you think the characters are losing their personalities. I want them to change, but slowly and realistically, with their old personalities still intact.


	16. Squisy's date

Squisy

I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE PONCHO!!!!!

PR+SS!!!!!!! MRS. SQUISY RODRIQUIEZ! HA HA HA!!!

Our date was amazing! Hee hee, I can't stop giggling!

I wore a light blue dress that I borrowed from Elise. I did my hair up as pretty as possible and as I looked in the mirror there was no denying it. I am beautiful. Everyone tells me so. And so did Poncho when he saw me.

The café was glowing dark orange in the candlelight and was barely light enough to read our menus. Shadows played across our faces in the most romantic way.

We sat in silence, scanning the menus more fervently then necessary. I twirled my hair and wanted to scream just to break this tension as thick as deep water with no air left to breathe. Finally I grasped at a topic.

"I love the ravioli here," I smiled weakly. His eyes lit up.

"Me too! I always get it!" he exclaimed. We started to laugh, lightly at first, until we couldn't stop. I clutched my sides and gasped for air.

"What… _gasp_… are we even… _gasp_… laughing about?!" I asked.

"Breaking the tension!" he cried, louder then normal. Then the laughing slowed and we stared at each other lovingly for a minute.

"_I love your hair,_" I whispered, leaning closer and fiddling with a dark piece of curly hair. He leaned closer across the table, too and knocked over a glass of water all over my lap. I smiled and completely and utterly ignored the desecration of a beautiful, expensive, borrowed dress bought in the city. The city faded completely in my mind. Why would I want to leave here? I have everything I need right here…


	17. Roscoe's Bewilderment

Roscoe

Dear fish,

Guess what? I know a secret! Hee hee!! Squisy has a BOYFRIEND! The weerd (weird?) thing is that it's Teeny's friend Poncho! I feel sorry for him. He's really cool! Now he has a girlfriend. Why would a guy want one of those? Ew…

Poncho is not as cool as Dean though! He plays with us on his breaks. He tried to explain about astro-loogy to Matt and me but we scrunched up our eyebrows and were confuused so he played outside with us instead.

But really, why would a guy want a girlfriend when there's the fish and the trees and the sun? I asked Teeny and she looked all serious-like and said: "I wonder the same thing Hon." And Penny started to cry. I can't keep up with these silly sisters…


	18. Poncho's First Page

Dear… um… diary

Dear… um… diary?

I'm not sure how to do this. What am I supposed to write about? Squisy said that since she keeps a journal I should too. So I am.

Oh, I'll talk about Squisy! She's… a doll! There, that's a good adjective. Never had a girlfriend before, and it's definitely amazing. Thank you thank you thank you Teeny for getting us together. She's so much more then a stuck up girl that I thought she was. She's smart and has dreams and wants more then the life she was handed and expected to love as a child.

So-o-o-o-o-o… My life's pretty great right now. Got a girlfriend I LUUURVE and friends who are totally awesome!

There's really nothing to write about here so… if I start havin some problems I'll notify you.

Later… Poncho


	19. Pennny

Penny

Penny

Dear Grandfather,

I'm happy to say I've found myself again. Ben is nothing but trouble. I've been out of the house all day long, running around with Roscoe, swimming in the river, or reading. I dusted off your old book collection, Grandpa! I started reading Great Expectations. I remember you read it to me when I was so little I had no idea what any of it meant!

The best part of my new freedom is I can go to the beach and walk along the shore and not swoon over Ben! Not think oh my I just can't wait for Sunday when we can walk here together! I am happy _by myself_.

Today is Sunday… and I am NOT going to the show. Let's see how he likes that! He doesn't want to announce our relationship, well soon there won't be one to hide!


End file.
